


Te Amo y Más

by ricochet (melas_chole)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, I'm not sure I managed to pull it off though, M/M, Skyping, but who can tell?, chat fic, chatting, it's so strange to only write dialogue, playing guitar & singing, possibly, so I had to try to write one as well, yeah I know everybody and their bedbugs is writing those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melas_chole/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: GH: Did you know that Leo can play the guitar?!P: Hm...P: I think, I remember, he mentioned something like that once.GH: And sing?!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpop-till-you-drop (gypsophilasscribbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/gifts).



> So, I totally blame [kpop-till-you-drop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsophilasscribbles/pseuds/kpop-till-you-drop) and [their post on tumblr](http://kpop-till-you-drop.tumblr.com/post/154036108190/do-not-under-any-circumstance-imagine-leo) for this.
> 
> I don't know you at all and have no idea whether you like this but since you planted the seed you might as well reap the fruit. :)
> 
> Also, I tried myself at those chat fics that everybody and their mother seems to be writing now.  
> It didn’t work, I think. The outcome is…I don’t know, not great? I can’t say I’m satisfied, I guess, but the world needs more LeoJi, so I decided to publish it anyway. Oh, well, maybe it's okay.  
> But I’m wondering, if I should rather write the actual skype between Leo and Guang-Hong.
> 
> Ah, you should really check out the song: it's so beautiful and perfect for them!!!  
> You'll find a link in the text.

GH: Phichit?  
  
GH: Phichit!  
  
P: Yes, J!? (＾▽＾)  
  
GH: ...  
  
P: What's up?  
  
GH: Ngaaaaah  
  
P: What is it?  
  
GH: .......  
  
P: Um?  
  
GH: Did you know that Leo can play the guitar?!  
  
P: Hm...  
  
P: I think, I remember, he mentioned something like that once.  
  
GH: And sing?!  
  
P: No.  
  
P: I didn't know that.  
  
P: That's pretty cool!  
  
GH: ...  
  
P: No?  
  
GH: Um hum!  
  
P: Did he tell you that?  
  
GH: Kind of.  
  
P: That's what you wanted to tell me?  
  
GH: ...  
  
GH: Not exactly.  
  
P: ?  
  
GH: He, um…ah, I can't!  
  
P: What?  
  
P: What is it?  
  
GH: ...  
  
P: Guang-Hong?!  
  
GH: He sang!  
  
GH: Phichit, he sang for me!!!!  
  
P: Oh, wow!  
  
GH: Well not for me in that sense…he just…demonstrated, I guess.  
  
P: When was that?  
  
P: Did you guys skype?  
  
P: What am I saying, of course you guys skyped!  
  
P: Did he sing for you when you skyped?  
  
GH: Um hum!  
  
P: Wow!  
  
GH:  ...  
  
P: How did you get him to sing for you?  
  
GH: I didn't...well...  
  
P: Hm?  
  
GH: I can’t…that’s just too…  
  
P: I can’t shake the feeling that you do want to tell me about it!  
  
GH: *sigh*  
  
P: Come on, tell me!  
  
GH: Okay.  
  
P: Yay! I’m getting popcorn!  
  
GH: What?  
  
P: Nothing! Please, go on!  
  
GH: Okay…  
  
GH: Well, we were skyping last night…or rather, morning for Leo, he got up really early to skype. Actually, while we were talking the sun was just rising.  
  
GH: Leo told me about how the view was amazing and said, he needed to show me. So, he took his laptop outside, the porch I think, and showed me with his web cam…Phichit, the sky was so pretty! It was all soft oranges and reds and purples, I don’t know, like a peach, somehow…  
  
P: Sounds pretty!  
  
GH: …so soft and warm, kind of still somewhat sleepy but wondrous, bright and exiting like a new day and so very gentle… *sigh*  
  
P: You’re still talking about the sunrise, right?  
  
GH: Er…yes? (^_^;)  
  
P: Okay. (゜_゜)  
  
P: But, please, continue!  
  
GH: Er, so,… when Leo moved back to his room, I noticed a guitar.  
  
GH: I asked him whether it was his and whether he could play and he said, yes, a little.  
  
GH: And I don’t know why, I asked whether he could sing too, and he said yeah, somewhat.  
  
GH: And I don't know what I was thinking, I mean, maybe because we had been skyping for some time and it was really late, and I was tired and maybe that’s why I wasn't thinking clearly, I guess, when I asked him whether he would show me…  
  
P: Nice!  
  
GH: *whimper*  
  
GH: I don't know why I did that! (Ｔ▽Ｔ)  
  
P: Aaand?  
  
GH: He said okay.  
  
P: Guang-Hong! I didn't know, you were so forward! (^o^)丿  
  
GH: I'm not!!!  
  
P: Well, what happened then?  
  
GH: He sat me on a chair...  
  
GH: Um, the laptop that is. *flustered*  
  
P: J!  
  
GH: I'm sorry!  
  
P: Don't deviate!  
  
GH: Well, Leo got his guitar and sat on the edge of his bed so I could see him.  
  
GH: And I think he did some tuning and then asked me what he should play.  
  
GH: I had no idea and he thought about it for a while and then he said he knew.  
  
P: So?  
  
P: Is he good?  
  
GH: Yes, very!  
  
P: Well, that was a quick answer!（ ^_^）  
  
P: What did he sing?  
  
GH: ...  
  
GH: I... Ah...  
  
GH: It's from a movie, I told him I like.  
  
P: What movie?  
  
GH: _The Book of Life_  
  
P: I think I don't know that one.  
  
P: Ah, I see!  
  
P: Hm…  
  
P: Say J, when did you watch that movie?  
  
GH: Um... I think about a month ago.  
  
P: I see.  
  
GH: Why?  
  
P: Oh, no particular reason. (^_-)  
  
GH: Hm.  
  
P: What's the song like?  
  
GH: ...  
  
P: Spill!  
  
GH: Well, it was in Spanish.  
  
P: Oh! ( ﾟдﾟ)  
  
GH: _Right?!_  
  
P: Guang-Hong!!  
  
  
  
P: What song was it?!  
  
P: Tell me!  
  
P: Come on!  
  
P: You can't tell me about this and then not tell me!  
  
GH: Promise you won't tell!  
  
P: I won't!  
  
GH: This one:  
  
GH: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gytVUP_LuRw>  
  
GH: And don't laugh!  
  
P: I won't laugh, J!  
  
  
  
GH: Phichit?  
  
P: I'm listening to the song...  
  
GH: Okay.  
  
  
  
P: (@_@)  
  
GH: ...  
  
P: Wow!  
  
GH: *whimper*  
  
P: J!  
  
P: Guang-Hong!!  
  
P: He sang that song for you?!!!  
  
GH: Mhm  
  
P: OMG!!!  
  
GH: Phichit, I don't know...  
  
P: OMFG!!!  
  
P: Did you ever google the translation?!  
  
P: Or wait, you've seen the movie! Was the song in English?!  
  
GH: Leo said the lyrics weren't exactly the same in Spanish.  
  
P: Not exactly the same?  
  
P: Okay.  
  
P: So, did you?!  
  
GH: What?  
  
P: Google the lyrics?!!!  
  
GH: No.  
  
P: Ohmygod, Guang-Hong, you have to look at the lyrics!  
  
GH: I don't know.  
  
GH: It's already bad as it is.  
  
P: Would you please look at this!  
  
P: <http://kanakht.tumblr.com/post/101742846125/i-went-and-translated-te-amo-y-m%C3%A1s-back-into>  
  
  
  
P: _I love you and more_?!  
  
GH: I…um…  
  
P: _I want to see you more and more_!  
  
GH: Phichit.  
  
P: Holy!  
  
P: _And I dream of being able to touch your soul_!!  
  
GH: Phichit! Don’t…  
  
P: Wow, or that one:  
  
P: _I beg god to have you by my side_  
  
P: _And then to be able to embrace you_!!!  
  
GH: Phichit… *whine*  
  
P: Ok, I’m sorry!  
  
P: I’m going to stop!  
  
P: But man!!!  
  
GH: (T_T)  
  
P: But, let me get this straight one more time: Leo played the guitar and sang for you and he sang that song?!  
  
P: Of all songs?!  
  
GH: It’s only a song!  
  
P: Still. I bet that’s not the only song he knows!  
  
P: And yet, he chose to sing _that_ one.  
  
P: For you.  
  
P: Through skype.  
  
GH: Because I liked the movie!  
  
P: After getting up early just to talk to you.  
  
P: _And_ showing you the sunrise!  
  
GH: It’s really just because I liked the movie and thought it very romantic…  
  
P: Uh hum!  
  
GH: Phichit!  
  
P: Just saying.  
  
GH: …  
  
P: So, what did you do?  
  
  
GH: I...uh...  
  
P: You can’t possibly top that!  
  
GH: Oh, I don't know. (-_-)  
  
P: What _did_ you do?  
  
GH: I…um…I cried!  
  
P: Oh!  
  
GH: I don't know why, I just, I didn't even know I did until Leo asked me whether I was okay.  
  
GH: He looked so concerned!  
  
GH: And I just…couldn’t stop crying!  
  
P: Oh my!  
  
GH: I’m crazy, I don't know, I don't know what I'm doing, I...  
  
P: I don't think you're crazy.  
  
GH: But I..., I ... Who behaves like that?!  
  
P: Well.  
  
GH: I’m acting like a crazy person!  
  
P: Hm, crazy in love maybe!  
  
  
  
P: J?  
  
P: Guang-Hong?!  
  
P: You’re still there, right?!  
  
P: Guang-Hong!  
  
P: Would you please...  
  
P: Should I not have said that?  
  
P: I’m sorry, if somehow I offended you!  
  
P: I didn't meant to!  
  
P: You know that, right?!  
  
P: Guang-Hong?  
  
P: Would you at least tell me that you are still there and I’m not babbling for no reason!  
  
GH: I’m… still there.  
  
P: I’m sorry Guang-Hong!  
  
GH: It’s okay.  
  
P: You are though, aren’t you!?  
  
P: In love with Leo, that is.  
  
G: …  
  
P: It’s just, you know that I don’t have a problem with that, right?!  
  
P: I think it’s wonderful!  
  
GH: I…  
  
GH: Phichit, I don’t know what to do!

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that was that. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Honestly, this song is so beautiful and perfect and I just can't stop listening to it and thinking about Leo playing that song for Guang-Hong.
> 
> Thank you for that headcanon, it made my life so much more beautiful!
> 
> I really don't think I did the beauty of the whole thing justice...
> 
> As I said, I'm thinking about writing the actual skype conversation for more of those feelings. Let me know whether any of you would care for that!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments will warm my heart, so, please, let me know what you think! :)


End file.
